


Fantôme

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Scott asked Theo and Liam to house sit while he was out of town. He comes back to a deserted house, cold tea and a broken front door.





	Fantôme

“Liaaam” a voice sang softly, giggling as it drifted away.

“Huh?” Silence. “Theo? THEO whe-?”

“I’m peeing, what is your problem?” The toilet flushes and a door clicks open upstairs.

“Why do you shut the door to pee when it’s just us?” Liam shuffles over making space for Theo on the couch.

“I didn’t. It was open” Theo props his legs up on the coffee table.

Liam glances up at the stairs “Oh…”

Half an hour into the movie, the t.v switches off.

“Did you sit on the remote?”

“No? Where is it?”

The remote is laying untouched on Theo’s foot rest.

“Probably an old tv, just-” The tv switches back on just before Theo’s finger reaches the button.

Theo's eyebrows climb “Okay then” They settle back into their positions and Liam drapes a blanket over their legs.

The movie continues. Liam is distracted by the blanket being pulled from his legs.

“Theo…” But Theo is fast asleep next to him.

Liam kicks off the blanket and pulls his legs up on the couch, nervously eyeing the living room from corner to corner. He shifts closer to Theo and his eyes flick to a set of photos just above the t.v, Mrs. McCall and baby Scott, Mr. McCall and toddler Scott, Scott and Stiles and… _who is that?_ Liam has never seen her before, pretty, dark hair and the biggest most beautiful brown eyes Liam has ever…

“ _Allison_ ” the whisper is cold against his ear and Liam jumps up from the couch.

“Theo! Theo wake up NOW!”

Theo scrambles to his feet rubbing his eyes “What?? What the fuck? What’s wrong?”

“There was a voice in my ear Theo, a woman” Liam is speaking too fast and his tone is too high for Theo to make out exactly what he said. He would be annoyed if it wasn’t for the wafts of terror drifting off of Liam.

“Calm down. What are you talking about?” He places two hands on Liam’s shoulders, trying to keep the boy from spinning off his own axes.

A loud ping echoes form the kitchen followed by a tinkle of giggles. They both fling their heads towards it and then back at each other. Theo is searching the house for the scent of an intruder but there are only familiar smells. He is confused but his body is ready to fight.

“Theo…” Liam speaks slowly and softly “Theo, how crazy does the word _ghost_ sound to you?”

“On a scale form one to Chimera? Not that crazy. What is going on Liam?”

“Did Scott ever tell you about Allison?”

“Briefly. But she’s de…Oh! No?” Disbelief.

“Yeah” Liam peeks around the corner into the kitchen, Theo is holding onto Liam’s sweater for dear life. “But why would she haunt _you_?”

“Well shit I don’t know Theo? Why don’t you ask her?”

“Uhm Allison…”

“No!! Are you insane?? Shut up”

There is a single cup of steaming tea standing in the middle of the island.

Liam looks around at Theo “Yours?”

“Yeah Liam I made that in my sleep. No its not mine you idiot” his voice is a sarcastic hoarse whisper.

They creep closer to the doorway, stopping as a cabinet creaks open and cups clink against one another. Theo’s eyes are wide, his claws digging into Liam’s side. “Liam we shou-…”

“Want some?” Allison’s head pokes around the door frame, pale, a shimmer of mist following her silver silhouette, the kitchen island slightly visible through her.

They didn’t know who started screaming first but as soon as it started it didn’t stop, they screamed their way across the coffee table, over the back of the couch, straight out of the front door, possibly through it- and out to Theo’s truck.

Only to realize they had left they keys inside the house.

Slowly turning to each other as they hear the jingle of keys and playful laughter.

 

 


End file.
